NGE Angels beneath a crimson sky
by Paledragon
Summary: Nachdem Shinji von Gendo zurückgelassen wurde, geschah etwas, das nicht in den Szenarios vorgesehen war - der Junge verschwand. Jahre später erreichte ein besonderer Brief einen jungen Elite-Kadetten. Er folgte dem Ruf seines Vaters... Ikari Gendo.


Akira Home Entertainment presents

_Nephilim__Angels beneath a crimson sky_

Disclaimer:

Copyrights, Besitz und finanzieller Gewinn liegt einzig und allein bei GAINAX.

Dies ist eine reine FanFiction ohne finanziellen Gewinn für den Autor.

Charaktere sind ohne Genehmigung ausgeliehen.

**_Prolog_**

Mit einem lauten krachen trafen die beiden Schwertklingen aufeinander und verhakten sich wie so oft, wenn die beiden miteinander kämpften. Ihre Kampfanzüge wiesen bereits etliche Schnitte und Risse auf, doch nirgends war Blut. Die beiden kämpften nun schon seid mehr als einer Stunde, doch keiner schien erschöpft.

Ihre Schwerter lösten sich und beide machten einen kleinen Satz nach hinten, nur um kurz die Haltung des Gegners und sein Vorhaben zu erspähen und sofort wieder anzugreifen.

Und erneut hielten sich die Schwerter gegenseitig ab, verblieben fast schon schwebend zwischen den beiden.

Doch dieses Mal gelang es Ryan mit einer gut platzierten Finte seinem Gegner das Schwert aus der Hand zu drehen und es mit genug Schwung in die hölzerne Wandvertafelung des Trainingsraumes zu jagen.

„Na? Gibst du endlich auf?" schnaubte Ryan und hob sein Katana in eine defensive Haltung, aus der er mehrere Möglichkeiten eines Angriff hatte, doch sein Gegner fing nur an zu lächeln und blieb entspannt vor ihm stehen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir noch immer in einer Pattsituation sind…" sagte er leise.

Dadurch riss Ryan der Geduldsfaden und er griff an, nur um zu erleben, wie sein Angriff ins leere ging und sein Gegner plötzlich in einem Salto kopfüber über ihm schwebte, um dann mit zugewandtem Rücken hinter ihm zu landen.

Mit einem schnellen Schlag aus der Drehung heraus gegen den Nacken von Ryan war der Kampf beendet.

„Wäre das ein echter Kampf gewesen, dann wärst du jetzt ziemlich tot…" grinste er und hielt seine Hand helfend hin.

Ryan fuhr mit einer seiner Hände durch sein kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar, wischte dabei etliche Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn und sah seinen Freund mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen und ernster Miene an.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein arrogantes Arschloch sein kannst, Ikari?" brummte er und ergriff die Hand seines Trainingspartners.

„Verdammt. Du hast mich schon wieder erwischt. Wie machst du das nur? Jedes Mal wenn einer von uns dich in eine eigentlich Ausweglose Situation gebracht hat, drehst du den Spieß um und erledigst uns…"

„Geduld und Beobachtung… Ich warte bis mein Gegner glaubt, dass er bereits gewonnen hat, dann reize ich ihn und er macht Fehler. Du hast zum Beispiel, mit deinen Muskeln und Augenreaktionen gezeigt, welchen Angriff du auf welchen Körperbereich machen wirst. Und dies hat mir ermöglicht auszuweichen… Komm, ich zahl das Essen." Antwortete Shinji und folgte dabei Ryan zum Eingang des Raumes.

„Ich hoffe nur, Admiral Stark wird nicht allzu Sauer sein." Grinste Ryan und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Worüber. Wir haben doch extra darauf geachtet nicht unnötig Schaden zu verursachen…" antwortete Shinji und blickte in den Raum zurück, dessen Einrichtung fast vollständig in Trümmern lag. Er würde für wenigstens die nächsten drei Tage nicht für das Kampftraining der Kadetten zur Verfügung stehen.

Nach einer ausgiebige Dusche und einem notwendigen Kleidungswechsel verließen die beiden den Trainingsflügel und gingen langsam durch den Hauptbereich der Akademie, der mehr an eine großen gepflegten Ziergarten erinnerte. Überall standen Büsche und Bäume, die von einfachen Wegen getrennt wurden und größere Grasflächen säumten. Nur wenige Minuten später kamen die beiden in der großen Kantine an.

Sie sahen sich kurz um und fanden dann auch einen freien Tisch, der im Gartenbereich stand, einem Teil der Mensa, der von einer Unmenge grüner Pflanzen und Blumen umringt war und von den meisten Studenten bevorzugt wurde, da dort die Luft nach frischem Gras, blühenden Pflanzen roch, stärker noch, als es im Hauptbereich der Fall war.

„Was kann ich ihnen bringen, Sirs?" fragte auch schon ein junger Erstsemester, der als Kellner in der Kantine Dienst schob.

„Für mich einen Orangensaft, einen Cheeseburger und einen gemischten Fruchtsalat, bitte. Er zahlt." Erwiderte Ryan und zog seine Schlüsselkarte heraus, die auch sofort von dem Jungen durch ein Lesegerät gezogen wurde.

„Für mich dasselbe, bis auf den Salat. Ich nehme stattdessen Fritten." Setzte Shinji fort, der ebenfalls seine Schlüsselkarte reichte.

„Sir. Jawohl, Sir!" antwortete der Junge etwas nervös, als er die Bestätigung auf seinem Lesegerät sah und verschwand dann sofort in Richtung der Küche.

„Ich hasse es, wenn das passiert. Hast du seine Augen gesehen?"

„Ja… ich schätze unser Essen ist in spätestens 5 Minuten da…" lachte Ryan und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während Shinji sich nervös im Stuhl hin und her schob.

„Du musst deinen Status als Akademiechampion einfach genießen… du kannst wann immer du willst die Trainingshallen benutzen, die Ausbilder behandeln dich mit extra Respekt und die weiblichen Kadetten…" lachte er leise.

„Shut up…" grummelte Shinji und ließ sich nun ebenfalls in seine Stuhllehne fallen. „Ich kenn deine Gedankengänge schon in und auswendig… OK, dann bin ich eben der Beste an der Akademie, aber warum sollte ich das ausnutzen? Ich bin einfach so wie ich bin…"

„Ja… unser Mister Saubermann. Sag mal ehrlich, hast du nie daran gedacht? Nicht einmal?"

„Nein…" antwortete Shinji gelassen und sah den Jungen der die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, mit einem Tablett auf den Tisch zukommen.

„Ihre Bestellung, Sirs. Je ein Orangensaft und Cheeseburger, für sie gemischten Fruchtsalat und Fritten für Sie."

Nachdem das Essen auf den Tisch gestellt war verschwand der Junge und die beiden begannen mit ihrem Mittagessen.

„Lieutenant Commander Ikari?" fragte ein junges Mädchen das nervös in einer der Akademieuniformen der Erstsemester neben dem Tisch stand. Dem Emblem zufolge war sie dem Postdienst zugeteilt – nichts ungewöhnliches, da in der Akademie die Erstsemester in allen internen Abteilungen mindestens einmal Dienst tun mussten.

„Ja."

Sie salutierte sofort und hielt einen großen Briefumschlag zu Shinji.

„Danke, Ensign. Wegtreten." Erwiderte er, salutierte im sitzen und nahm den Brief entgegen.

Mit einem schnellen Blick las er den Brief durch und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich zu einem blassen Ton, während er mit seiner linken Hand seinen rechten Oberarm massierte.

„Alles in Ordnung? Muss ja was hartes sein… wenn diese alte Wunde sich meldet." erkundigte sich Ryan über Shinjis Zustand.

„Mein Vater bat um meine Versetzung nach Neo-Tokio-3. Ich soll umgehend dort erscheinen." Antwortete er und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, wobei ihm beim zurückpacken in den Umschlag ein Foto herausrutschte.

Ryan: „Lass mal sehen… Wahnsinn! Das ist dein VATER?!"

Shinji: „Ha ha... Nein. Sie scheint etwas mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Vielleicht seine Assistentin…"

Ryan: „… oder seine Geliebte…"

Shinji: „Er kann nicht lieben… schon vergessen, was ich dir über ihn erzählt habe?"

Ryan: „Oh… entschuldige."

Shinji „Schon in Ordnung. Hier ist auch der offizielle Aufruf, umgehend im Büro des Direktors zu erscheinen… Aber es gibt sicher bessere Themen für ein Mittagessen, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten endete der erste Teil des Essens und beide widmeten sich wieder ihren bevorzugten Themenbereichen – obwohl Ryan erst 15 war, schien er ein ausgeprägtes Interesse an den weiblichen Kadetten entwickelt zu haben, was Shinji meist nur mit einem gebrummten ‚Mmm…' beantwortete, oder einfach nur rot anlief, sobald Ryan über Shinjis Fanclub, einem großen Teil der jüngeren Erstsemestler und auch einigen der weiblichen Kadetten jüngerer Jahrgänge, zu sprechen begann.

Nach etwa einer Stunde erreichte Shinji endlich das Büro des Direktors und wurde bereits erwartet.

„Du kannst gleich rein gehen, aber pass auf dich auf. Eigentlich solltest du umgehend erscheinen…" begrüßte ihn die schon etwas ältere Sekretärin, mit der sich Shinji und auch die meisten anderen Kadetten hervorragend verstanden.

Ohne zu zögern ging er an ihrem Schreibtisch aus alter englischer Eiche vorbei, der wie ein wuchtiges Bollwerk in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Jeder, der zu Admiral Stark, dem Direktor dieser Akademie wollte, musste erst einmal bei ihr vorbei. Shinji wusste, es war sinnlos, ohne ihr Einverständnis vorbei zu wollen – schließlich hatte er einmal mit angesehen, wie diese unscheinbare ältere Frau einem englischen SAS-Agenten, der versuchte ohne Termin in das Büro zu stürmen, während der Admiral eine Besprechung hatte, mehrere Knochenbrüche und Prellungen verpasst hatte.

„Lieutenant Commander Ikari. Was verstehen sie unter dem Befehl ‚umgehend zu erscheinen'?" war die kräftige Stimme des Admirals zu hören, dessen Bürostuhl noch immer dem großen Fenster zugewandt war, das einen Ausblick auf den Hauptbereich der Akademie zuließ…

„Sir. Uns wurde beigebracht zu Essen, wenn es möglich ist, Sir. Ich habe nur die Gelegenheit genutzt um meinen Hunger zu stillen, Sir." Antwortete er, ohne in die ‚Still gestanden' - Haltung zu wechseln.

„Stur wie eh und je… Irgendwie werde ich sie vermissen Commander…" lachte der Admiral leise und drehte sich dem Jungen zu.

„Ihr Flug ist heute Abend um 1900. Sollten sie etwas benötigen, scheuen sie nicht uns anzurufen… einmal Black Guard, immer Black Guard... wie ihr Kadetten es heute formuliert." Setzte er fort.

„Naomis Prototyp und sagen wir eine volle Einheit Black Guard sollte ausreichen." Lächelte Shinji.

„Wozu so schwere Waffen?"

„Jemand muss mich doch davon abhalten meinen Vater aufs Korn zu nehmen…"

„Meinetwegen können sie Naomi als Assistentin mitnehmen und sollte es notwendig werden, wird wenn möglich die gesamte Black Guard als Rückendeckung einspringen. Und jetzt packen sie ihre Sachen, sie müssen heute noch einen Flug erwischen, Commander."

Shinji salutierte kurz und verließ den Raum.

„Armer Junge… Ich glaube nicht, das es ein einfaches Familientreffen sein wird." Brummte der Admiral missmutig und wandte sich dem Aktenstapel zu, der vor ihm lag.

Sein Vorgänger hatte ihn zwar vor dem unglaublichen Papierkram gewarnt, den dieser Junge produziert, doch mit einer solchen Menge, hatte er bei weitem nicht gerechnet.

Zum Glück hatte er sich bereits einige Kannen Kaffe bestellt, den er wollte den Stapel früh genug abgearbeitet haben, um die Abschiedsfeier zu erleben, die dem Jungen noch bevorstand.

** Akademie- Labor **

„Hi, Terry? Wie geht's dir und Naomi?" fragte Shinji neugierig und sah sich eine der vielen Basteleien genauer an, die auf einem der vielen Labortische stand.

„Finger weg, Ikari! Das ist empfindlich!" rief eine weibliche Stimme hinter einer der größeren Konstruktionen.

„SHIN-JI!!" begrüßte ihn ein nur spärlich in Vorhangsfetzen gekleidetes Wesen, das aus der Richtung kam, aus der Terry gerade geantwortet hatte.

„Hi… Naomi? Ähm… könntest du dir vielleicht etwas anziehen?" sagte Shinji und wurde rot, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, das Naomis Tarnsystem was die Haarfarbe angeht, keinen Zweifel an der Echtheit der Farbe aufkommen ließ.

Nachdem Naomi sich in Sekundenbruchteilen angezogen hatte und nun in einem der Technikeroveralls dastand ging Terry zu ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie machst du das bloß? Mit ein paar Worten wickelst du erst die gesamte weibliche Kadettenschar um deinen kleinen Finger und jetzt schaffst du es sogar, Naomi dazu zu bringen, sich etwas anzuziehen…" flüsterte sie leise, genau wissend, wozu Naomi fähig war, sollte sie einen Satz wie diesen mitbekommen.

Die Tatsache, das sich ein gerade aktivierter Android in einen der anwesenden Beobachter ‚verliebt', wie Naomi es ausdrückte, war ihr immer noch nicht geheuer, obwohl sie bei Erfindungen ihres Vaters nie ganz sicher war, wozu sie wirklich in der Lage waren

„Ein Programmierungsfehler? Keine Ahnung, aber ist sie bereit für einen Einsatz?" erwiderte Shinji, noch immer rot wie eine Tomate. „Musstest du unbedingt so ‚detailliert' arbeiten?"

Dies brachte ein grinsen auf Terrys Gesicht.

„Gefällt sie dir? Sie ist unser Meisterwerk. Beweglich wie ein Mensch, äußerlich nicht zu unterscheiden, nur ihre Verhaltensprogramme sind noch ein wenig… unausgereift, aber sie ist lernfähig."

„Mit anderen Worten: Ja."

„Ja. Ich habe auch dein Motorrad fertig. Versuch das nächste Mal etwas zurückhaltender mit dem Motor umzugehen. Und 57 Einschusslöcher in deiner Protective Armor… wie machst du das nur immer?"

„Glück?"

„Wer's glaubt… Wohin geht's?"

„Neo-Tokio-3. Zu meinem Vater."

„Naomi! Ich muss dir noch einiges einprogrammieren. Komm endlich… es ist für Shinji…"

Durch den letzten Teil angespornt tauchte Naomi wenige Zentimeter hinter genanntem Jungen auf und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille und ließ ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Shinji?" fragte sie mit einer süßen, verspielt klingenden Stimme.

„Außenmission. Und du sollst mich begleiten…"

„Jippie! Was wird meine Funktion sein? Assistentin, Personenschutz, Attentäter oder Liebessklavin?" sagte sie aufgeregt zu den beiden, wobei das letzte Wort mit einer verführerischen Stimme in Shinjis Ohr gehaucht wurde und er das funkeln in ihren hellblauen Augen sehen konnte.

„Terry, wir müssen uns unbedingt über deine Persönlichkeitsprogramme unterhalten…" war das einzige, was der nun furchtbar rote Junge herausbrachte.

„Sei ein braves Mädchen und tu was Terry sagt. Ich gehe meine Sachen packen und vom Quartiermeister einiges für dich zusammenstellen." damit verabschiedete sich Shinji, wodurch mindestens eine der Anwesenden ziemlich schlecht zumute war.

Hoffentlich überlebe ich diesen verliebten Androiden… dachte sie und machte sich an ihre Arbeit, während Naomi noch immer zur Tür sah, durch die Shinji verschwunden war.

„Glaubst du, ihm hat meine neue Haarfarbe gefallen?" fragte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und setzte sich auf ihren Montagestuhl.

„Möglich… Aber limonengrün ist doch etwas ungewöhnlich."

„Doktor? Hallo? Jemand da?" fragte Shinji in den abgedunkelten Raum der Krankenstation, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Doch einige Sekunden später ging das Licht an und eine Stimme formte sich.

„Willkommen, Kadett Ikari. Ihr Termin mit Doktor Willmore ist in 3 Stunden. Benötigen Sie medizinische Behandlung?" begrüßte ihn die neutrale Stimme des Computers.

„Hallo Gem. Ich brauche einen Vorrat an Isoprylon. Ich werde einige Zeit lang auf einem Außeneinsatz verbringen. Und kannst du dir mal meine Implantate ansehen? Es hat heute merkwürdige Impulse gesendet."

„Tritt bitte in den Scannerbereich. Wie viel Isoprylon wirst du benötigen?" erwiderte die Stimme, während sich in der Mitte des Raumes ein kleines Podest aktivierte und einige der Wandterminals anfingen mehrere Anzeigen von Diagnoseprogramme zu öffnen.

Nachdem Shinji in den Lichtkegel getreten war, der auf das Podest fiel, fuhren mehrere Ringsegmente von der Decke herab.

Nach wenigen Sekunden schwebten diese Ringsegmente auf verschiedenen Höhen und umkreisten den Jungen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Gib mir vorsichtshalber einen Vorrat für drei Wochen." Antwortete Shinji auf die Frage des Computers und versuchte so still wie möglich zu stehen.

„Verstanden. Anfrage wird an medizinisches Lager weitergeleitet. Scan der Neuralimplantate abgeschlossen. Keine ungewöhnlichen Werte. Neuralinterface ist stabil. Scan der Armmuskulatur erkannte eine Überreizung der verbliebenen Nervenzellen. Injektion eines schmerzlindernden Mittels wird empfohlen. Komplettscan wird ausgewertet… Bitte warten." Sprach die Stimme des Computers und verfiel dann in eine andere Tonlage, wurde weiblicher.

„Scan des Biosystems zeigte hohe Werte an Stresshormonen. Bedrückt dich etwas, Kadett Ikari?"

„Ich werde in einigen Tagen meinen Vater treffen…"

„Mein Erbauer sagte während der Testphase zu mir: Hoffe nie ohne Zweifel – Zweifle nie ohne Hoffnung."

„Terrys Vater ist ein wirklich weiser Mann… jedoch überwiegt bei mir eindeutig der Zweifel… nun, ich hoffe das ich einsatztauglich bin."

„Einsatzbereitschaft von Kadett Ikari bestätigt." Antwortete die erste Stimmlage des Computers.

Während Shinji sich durch die hellen Gänge der Akademie zur Quartiermeisterei seinen Weg bahnte, signalisierte sein OpSat, ein kleines Gerät das er einfach am linken Unterarm trug, eine neue Nachricht.

# Commander Ikari, ihre Anfrage bezüglich der Ausrüstung wurde bearbeitet und kann nun von ihnen entgegengenommen werden. # stand in der automatisch gesendeten Textnachricht.

Er schaltete sein OpSat wieder auf passiv und folgte dem letzten Korridor in einen großen Raum mit einigen massiven Holztischen und einem großen Tresen, hinter dem der Raum noch mindestens doppelt so groß war.

„Die Ausrüstung für Commander Ikari und Ensign Armitage bitte." Sagte er freundlich zum Diensthabenden Quartiermeister und erhielt die beiden Seesäcke, die Sachen für Naomi, sowie seine Isoprylontasche.

Er verpackte seine Sachen in den Seesack mit seinem Namen und tat dasselbe mit Naomis.

Danach verließ er den Raum und folgte dem Weg zum Labor, um Naomi ihre neuen Sachen zu zeigen und noch ein paar Dinge aus seinem Quartier zu holen.

Stunde um Stunde verrann und es wurde langsam Abend.

Das Abendsignal wurde gegeben und alle Kadetten versammelten sich auf dem großen Vorplatz.

Als schließlich Shinji und Naomi mit ihren Seesäcken aus dem Wohnkomplex kamen, war es plötzlich totenstill.

Mit nervösen Blicken sahen die beiden zu den versammelten Kadetten, die in Reih und Glied auf dem Vorplatz Aufstellung genommen hatten und dann zu den schwarzen Motorrädern, die direkt vor ihnen standen, neben jedem einzelnen stand der jeweilige Fahrer und salutierte.

„Zehn zu eins, das es Ryans Idee war…" flüsterte Shinji zu Naomi und die beiden gingen auf die beiden Motorräder ohne Fahrer zu.

Mit gut gelernten Griffen machten sie ihre Habseligkeiten fest und sattelten auf.

„Einmal Black Guard… immer Black Guard. " Kam es aus dem in Shinjis Helm integriertem Headset, gefolgt von einem warmen lachen.

„Semper Fidelis, Kameraden." Antwortete er und atmete tief durch.

Dann verschwand die aus fast 30 Mann bestehende Truppe durch das offene Tor der Akademie, wobei Shinji zum vorerst letzten Mal die Inschrift las.

Ex Astris, Scientia – Die Wissenschaft von den Sterne

** ein dunkler Konferenzsaal **

Schatten 1: „Es hat begonnen. Wie wurde die Lage bewertet, Nummer 2?"

Schatten 2: „Der Feind ist noch nicht erwacht. Es kann noch immer gut enden."

Schatten 5: „Nein, es ist zu gefährlich. Wir sollten ihn eliminieren, solange wir noch können!"

Schatten 12: „Wir werden weiterhin beobachten. Sollte er Anzeichen für Verrat zeigen,

werden wir handeln."

Schatten 11: „Aber… ist das nicht riskant? Er ist jetzt schon sehr stark"

Schatten 12: „Alle möglichen Szenarien wurden beachtet. Sollte er seiner dunklen Seite

verfallen, werden unsere Spezialeinheiten eingreifen. Ikari wird uns nicht enttäuschen."

Schatten 6: „Sind sie sicher, das unsere Einheiten gegen die EVANGELION von NERV

effizient sein werden?"

Schatten 11: „Wir hatten mehr als 100 Jahre um sie zu entwickeln… sie sind ihnen

ebenbürtig."

Schatten 10: „Und was ist mit SEELE? Wir haben noch immer keine neuen Daten über ihre

Fortschritte… Das ist… nun… beunruhigend."

Schatten 12: „Wir haben bereits einen ‚Agenten' darauf angesetzt. Wir erwarten die neuen

Informationen innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen. Damit ist die Sitzung

beendet."

Die Schatten, die an einem runden Konferenztisch gesessen hatten verschwanden wie aus Geisterhand, nur zwei verblieben im Raum.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das unsere Behandlung seinen Geist stabilisiert hat?" fragte die Frau, die neben ihrem Kollegen saß und ihn besorgt ansah, während er seinen Blick auf den kleinen Monitor in seiner Tischplatte gerichtet hatte.

„Ja." Und dann sah er mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Sorge in seinen Augen in die ihren. „Aber ich wünschte, wir müssten ihn nicht durch diese Hölle schicken…"

Autor:

So das wars mit dem Prolog. Jetzt seid ihr dran mit Reviews und bitte, wenn ihr hier etwas auszusetzen habt -> KONSTRUKTIVE KRITIK ist gern gesehen, während Flames gnadenlos an die Wand gestellt und gelöscht werden.


End file.
